


Death and memories

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: The loss of a loved one it's one of the hardest things to go through.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Nico and his family had had a long month and a half. the beginning of January Nico's grandma, Rhea had fallen ill and was throwing up blood. she had been rushed to the hospital early on January 3rd.

She spent the first half of the month in the ICU where everything was going good. she was being kept in an an induced coma and they were giving her blood transfusions. 

But then after she got out of the ICU she went downhill.

Death wasn't a new thing to the young Raven. his mother Maria died when he was 10, then his sister Bianca a few months later.

But this was really hard considering the facts that  
his grandmother Rhea  
lived with Nico, his father Hades, his youngest half-Sister Hazel and his dad's wife Persephone. and that he was really close to her.

His grandmother Rhea had a pretty big family. 12 siblings and total. as well as his grandmother having 6 children of her own, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus.

in each of his aunts and uncles had pretty big families as well.

his dad Hades had had three children, his older sister Bianca, himself, and Hazel.

His aunt Hestia didn't have any children of her own but doted on all of her nieces and nephews as if they were her own.

His aunt Demeter has five children, Miranda , Meg, Billie and Katie

His aunt Hera is another one of his aunts who has no children.

His uncle Poseidon has Three Sons, Percy, Tyson and Triton, plus many others that his cousin Percy vaguely knows about.

And his Uncle Zeus had two children Jason, Thalia and way too many others to count.

Nico didn't know who his grandfather was but from what he could gather from his grandma it was definitely a taboo subject.

He had visited her a few nights before and they had talked about his fiance, Will, in her lucid's state.

When they had got the call, they being Nico, Will and Hazel they have been trying to decide on what to eat for dinner.

flashback

"I don't know should we eat livi's Pizza? or chow chow mein?" Hazel offered her suggestions.

"Nah, I feel like McDonald's or Burger King." Nico said.

They both turn to Will.

"hmm.. how about salads and soup?" he suggested.

The siblings roll their eyes.

ring! ring! ri-

" hello?" Hazel said after a quick look at her phone. and then after a few moments she handed the phone off to Nico.

He quickly glanced at the caller ID.

"Yas dad?"

"They said mom might not last the night, and they're moving her to hospice."

Nico got up from the living room couch and moved into my room telling Hazel and Will to get their shoes on.

" yeah we're getting our shoes and stuff on now will be there shortly." Nico's left his phone into his pocket.

end a flashback

Nico has spent that entire night holding his grandmother's hand and singing to her. Nico was a late night owl Who worked a third-shift job so was able to easily stay up. the only times he released her hand was when he had to go to the restroom and then either his fiance or his sister Hazel hold her hand.

Not all of Nico's aunts and uncles lived clothes the only three being is uncles Poseidon and Zeus and Aunt Hestia.

We all sat and chairs and in the couches in the small gathering room next to her room. 

My grandmother, Rhea Titanus passed away on January 28th at 2:06 p.m. surrounded by her dear loved ones.

We had her funeral the following and viewing Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Loving Memory of**

**Rhea Titanus**

**1942 - 2019**

**Rhea Titanus, age 77 of New York, passed away Thursday, January 03, 2019 at Hospice of New York. She was born October 23, 1942 in New York, New York, the daughter of the late Uranus and Gaia Galaxy.**

**Along with her parents, she is preceded in death by her granddaughter, Bianca di Angelo**

**Rhea is survived by her children, Poseidon (Amphitrite) Jackson, Hades ( Persephone) di Angelo, Demeter (Karmanor) Titanus, Hestia Titanus, Hera Titanus, Zeus lightness, grandchildren, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Miranda Gardener, Meg McCaffrey,**   
** Perseus Jackson, Tyson Jackson and Triton (Tritonis) Jackson, Jason **   
**Grace, Thalia Grace, Billie Ng, and Miranda Gardiner and Katie Gardiner; as well as numerous nieces, nephews and many friends.**

Nico put down his phone and rolled over onto his side. today was the day that they we're going to lay his grandmother to rest.

bleep! bleep! bleep! bleep!

Nico turned his alarm off and sat up rubbing his face.

He got up out of bed and it turned on his light, chuckling softly as his fiance, Will grumbled.

He left his room and went to the restroom to do his morning ablutions before going into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and say good morning to his papa and Persephone.

After he got his coffee he went back to his room and gave Will a good morning kiss before taking another sip of coffee and getting dressed.

His sisters boyfriend Frank arrived a few minutes later offering a box of donuts which he morosely grabbed two.( chocolate cake and custard-filled)

He and Will left with his Papa and Persephone to the funeral parlor carrying simple picture frames and photo albums.

it was hard walking into that room and seeing his beautiful, loving grandma on the casket at the top of the room.

He walked up to the casket and smiled at her sleeping face. once he had had his moment he stepped back and started placing the photos and photo albums around.

once that was complete he left the viewing room and went down to the small break room and grabbed a cup of coffee and a cookie from the small snack selection.

After that he made his way back where he noticed his cousin Percy and his cousin's fiance Annabeth walking to the door along with his cousins Jason, Thalia and Jason's girlfriend Piper.

\---------------------------------------------

The service was beautiful, the pastor did a wonderful job and the turnout of my Grandma's friends, family and acquaintances what's lovely.

funeral procession to the grave site went normal except for the one moron who decided to cut in between my uncle Poseidon's car and the pastor's to get over to the damn fast lane. my father honk the horn.

I and my cousins, Percy, Tyson, Triton, Jason and Billie where the pole bearers for our grandma's casket.

we laid our grandma to rest on a nice sunny day in February.

After the gravesite a bunch of us went to our local church are we eat of my Grandma's favorite foods.


End file.
